


Carnaval

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Out of Character, Peter Parker - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starker, Tony Stark-centric, darkpeter, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Segunda parte de "Masquerade".





	Carnaval

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400294) by [AlannaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack). 



La música, el ambiente, los ruidos y los olores.

Tony se recargó en un muro. Era más de lo que podía soportar, pero debía hacerlo. Debía convencer a sus sentidos, más que a él mismo, que había vida fuera de esas paredes en las que se había confinado. Debía convencer a su piel de que afuera había otras sensaciones que tenían el poder de hacerle sentir vivo.

Se acercó a aquel estanquillo y como cualquier persona, pidió una bebida. Una sola. Esa noche se permiso de beber lo que él quisiera y aunque en un momento lo dudó y pensó en resistirlo, se atrevió.

Lo necesitaba, le urgía poder probarlo otra vez.

El amargo sabor de la cebada recorriendo ardientemente su garganta lo tranquilizó. Llevaba años sin beber una gota de alcohol y aunque su sobriedad y su nuevo temperamento eran la comidilla en aquel círculo social que lo había exiliado tras su fallida e infame última fiesta, aun no podía hacer frente a lo que su mente aun guardaba celosamente. Por lo mismo, necesitaba un salvavidas, algo a lo que asirse mientras trataba de entender todo.

Había sido víctima de un ultraje y aun cuando quisiera justificar que se lo merecía, que era algo justo por todo el daño causado, la voz de su terapeuta había sido firme y resonaba molesta en su mente.

“Eso que te pasó, no deberías justificarlo. Estuvo mal, Tony. No importa lo que hayas hecho en esta vida o en otras, no es algo que se pueda comprender ni se deba perdonar. Te hicieron daño, Tony. Estuvo mal”.

Por eso mismo, mientras trataba de entenderlo y fijar una posición respecto a su vida, había procurado alejarse lo más que pudiera de lo que conocía. Había dejado de frecuentar a aquellos oportunistas que, animados por el morbo lo siguieron buscando y le perdonaron ese arranque de furia en plena fiesta. Aun cuando por un tiempo siguió complaciendo los apetitos y los deseos de quienes llenaban su casa con sus risotadas y sus desplantes, ya no era lo mismo. Aun cuando en más de una ocasión encontró su cama llena de brazos y bocas dispuestas a deleitarlo, él nunca aceptó.

Sentía que se debía a ese quien, en aquella infame noche, le había despojado del peor de sus suplicios causándole otro. Sentía que estaba en deuda con aquel que lo había maltratado y dañado, que lo había hecho su presa, víctima de sus voraces apetitos y ahora que sabía quién era y había visto su rostro a la luz del día, sentía que no podía estar lejos de él, aunque fuera en espíritu. Lo había investigado. Había hecho un tremendo despliegue para saber quién era aquel que a pesar de su edad, lo había sometido y lo que encontró, sólo lo fascinó de una manera sumamente morbosa.

El culpable era el sobrino de una acaudalada pareja de empresarios neoyorkinos y era el dolor de cabeza de la ciudad entera. Le recordaba a él mismo por la manera tan descarriada de su proceder. No se detenía ante nada ni ante nadie. A su aún corta edad, ya había roto más de una ley dura y su récord criminal estaba impecable por todo el dinero que sus tíos, quienes lo adoptaron cuando era un niño, habían pagado al orden federal para que no se lo llevaran preso. Sólo le faltaba matar y cometer delitos que atentaran en masa contra las personas, pero para el caso daba lo mismo. Había logrado someter la humanidad entera que subyacía en aquel millonario de modos igualmente superficiales y otrora despiadados.

Eso lo cautivó.

Un mentiroso embaucando a otro. Un tirano sometiendo a otro.

Los dos eran tal para cual y por lo mismo, Tony sentía que si lo culpaba (tal cual su terapeuta le pedía), lo estaría traicionando y él no deseaba eso.

Nunca nadie lo había puesto en su lugar. Nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir miserable y digno al mismo tiempo. Nunca nadie en el cerrado círculo en el que había vivido encerrado por muchos años, le había hecho sentir que se podía estar vivo de otras maneras aun en esa inolvidable y breve agonía. Jamás se había sentido tan importante como para que alguien pudiera plantársele sin ningún miedo y aunque había sido una sola vez, para Tony contaba como algo importante, como algo digno de ser atesorado.

Por eso se había limitado a pagar para que su terapeuta cerrara la boca y jurara silencio de por vida, que dejara de tratarlo como una víctima porque para él, todo estaba plenamente justificado. Él era Tony Stark y a los ojos del mundo no tenía miedo, pero apenas el sol se iba, el terror hacía lo que quería con él. No podía seguir lidiando con su soledad, con su desesperanza y con el frágil anhelo de volverlo a ver como fuera, como el otro quisiera.

Ese martes, ese cinco de marzo la boca se le había secado desde la madrugada. El aire era espeso, imposible de respirar y el clima insoportable.

Ese día se cumplían varios años de aquel infame ataque y sabedor de que el cuerpo tenía sus propias memorias, había decidido salir a la calle para no sucumbir ante ellas y su avasalladora fuerza. Había decidido contagiarse de aquel espíritu festivo que embriagaba a todos los ahí presentes. Los collares de colores de los paseantes le daban cuenta de que la gente era vana, que apenas se hubiera reunido la cantidad suficiente, mostrarían lo peor de sus miserias al mundo.

Y él no quería ver eso.

Tony deseaba su propia decadencia, su propia destrucción otra vez. Deseaba volver a caer en ese abismo que su mente tenía listo para cuando él lo dispusiera y ya era hora, pero necesitaba un aliciente antes de todo eso. Necesitaba un pequeño respiro antes de dejarse ir a ese viaje sin retorno. Quería sentirse parte de algo más grande que él, de algo que lo rebasara y que por única vez, pudiera sepultar la puta ansiedad que lo corroía apenas pensaba en aquel nombre. Algo que lo hiciera olvidar aquel semblante que tenía toda su atención desde hacía muchos años. Necesitaba olvidar lo que con insistencia, él amaba recordar y necesitaba volver a sentir.

Terminó su cerveza y siguió adelante. Una flasher lo incomodó con su vulgar ofrenda. Ofendido, desvió la mirada pese a las carcajadas de los borrachos que disfrutaban de aquel obsceno carnaval.

Lo había olvidado.

Todos mostraban lo peor de sí mismos ante la vista de todos sin necesidad de esconderse tras lujosas máscaras. Todos se mostraban sin empacho, sin necesidad ni deseo de esconderse y Tony se sentía expuesto.

Todo el mundo, para bien o para mal, sabía quién era él. Todos sabían que aquel excéntrico millonario estaba solo, aislado y que más bien era una burda representación de todo lo que ahí desfilaba. Levantó la vista hacia los balcones y encontró los mismos rostros vacíos, burdos que disfrutaban su propia decadencia. No distaban mucho de lo que él mismo había celebrado con recelo años atrás. Todos ellos ostentaban en sus ojos entrecerrados y los rostros desfigurados por los estragos del alcohol, aquello que era realmente la esencia de las personas. Sólo era cuestión de darles el estímulo correcto para que aquella máscara que suponía el vivir en sociedad bajo aquellas estúpidas reglas que la mayoría seguían, se rompiera o fuera removida de buena gana.

Tony había mostrado su verdadera esencia muchos años atrás, o al menos, había mostrado lo que él creía les gustaba ver a los demás: la crueldad, el despilfarro, la soberbia… Todos lo habían amado por eso. Todos lo habían alabado y le habían celebrado cada uno de sus desplantes, pero al ver la vulnerabilidad en él, se fueron dejándolo a su suerte.

Buscó en su blazer su cigarrera y se apartó hacia un callejón. Le daba lo mismo si alguien intentaba asaltarlo o si el cansancio hacía mella en él estando en ese lugar y amanecía luciendo como un borracho más. Lo que fuera, menos regresar a esa enorme mansión en la que la soledad y los recuerdos quemaban como hierro candente. No soportaría el calor húmedo en su cuerpo aun durmiendo sin nada que cubriera su piel y menos, si su memoria se empeñaba en dibujar aquella máscara inexpresiva cayendo solo para revelar la lujuria encarnada en un rostro juvenil.

Dio la primera bocanada y se sintió extasiado al inhalar el humo picante del tabaco. Aun en aquella hedionda mezcla de olores callejeros, el poder aspirar la leve esencia del tabaco y el clavo quemándose y fundiéndose en una extraña mezcla, lo relajó. Lo hizo sentirse apartado de eso que había ido a buscar, pero que tampoco había funcionado. Nuevamente llevó el cigarro a sus labios y cuando bajó su mano para sacudir la ceniza, una mano fuerte se apoderó de la suya.

—Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?

Aquella voz que no pudo evocar en mucho tiempo se escuchaba determinada. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente y sin que pudiera evitarlo, el cigarro le fue arrebatado. El humo le dio directo en la cara y aquella sonrisa falsamente tímida, lo hizo estremecer. Iba a pronunciar su nombre en voz alta pero aquel aliento tibio se apresuró a cubrir sus labios.

—No… Ni se te ocurra… Agradezco el detalle que tuviste conmigo de no decirle nada a tu amable terapeuta, pero no. Ni siquiera lo digas en voz alta.

Tony se sintió de repente aturdido. Aquella voz era narcótica y cualquier palabra proferida, tenía demasiado poder sobre él. Asintió y apenas se dio cuenta cuando el joven lo llevó casi arrastrando hacia el fondo de aquel callejón. Tony jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que nuevamente iba a ser sometido y sin oponer resistencia, pegó su cuerpo al de aquel que casi le igualaba ya en estatura. Delgado pero fuerte. Sin corpulencia, pero con toda la determinación en sus movimientos. Tony buscó ansioso aquellos labios para besarlos, pero no. Sonrió cuando aquel muchacho lo jaló de los cabellos y lo estampó violentamente contra la pared.

—Sabes cuál es tu lugar, ¿cierto?

Tony asintió complaciente.

—S-sí…

La lujuria era el adorno que aderezaba aquellas palabras.

—Sabes qué es lo que quiero hacerte después de tanto tiempo separados, ¿verdad?

Tony cerró los ojos cuando sintió que una de las manos de su adorado tormento se posaba sin consideraciones sobre su ropa, especialmente en esa parte que suplicaba por ser atendida.

—Sí…

Aunque estaba oscuro, Tony imaginaba que el muchacho estaría sonriendo, pero era difícil saberlo. Quiso acariciar el rostro de aquella tentación encarnada, pero pronto fue sujetado de las muñecas con demasiada fuerza.

—Si sabes cuál es tu lugar, entonces sabes que no debes hacer nada que no te corresponde.

Tony jadeó cuando, hábilmente, sus piernas fueron separadas por la fuerza de ese otro cuerpo y que aquellas manos, pronto empezaban a hurgar con morbo debajo de su ropa.

—Voltéate.

Tony obedeció sin dudarlo. Su juicio había sido nublado otra vez y voluntariamente, haría todo lo que ese joven le exigiera porque todo lo que deseaba, era poder complacerse dándole al otro lo que tanto añoraba. Quería como un loco volver a sentir la calidez de aquella piel contra la suya, quería volver a sentir aquellos ímpetus violentos y desesperados partirlo en dos. Quería ser sometido a como diera lugar.

El millonario gimió sin poderlo evitar cuando sintió que era tocado y penetrado nuevamente como la primera vez: sin ninguna consideración, sin ningún cuidado y que otra vez, su intimidad se veía ultrajada, aunque para él no era tal cosa. La fría y rasposa pared empezaba a lacerar la piel de su rostro apenas fue doblegado y sus manos se asían a ella cuando al fin, aquel vaivén violento y desconsiderado se apoderó de él. La respiración entrecortada y casi melodiosa del joven detrás suyo contrastaba con aquellos gemidos que escapaban de su boca mezclando el dolor con el placer. Aquella ardiente sensación, aunque era agónica, también le resultaba deliciosa. El toque de esas manos sujetándolo de las caderas y enterrando sus uñas en su piel, le parecía la sensación más sublime del mundo.

—Más… —susurró temeroso de que el bullicio a unos metros suyos ahogara su plegaria— M-más, por favor…

El otro seguía penetrándolo sin consideraciones y Tony bajó una de sus manos para poder masturbarse, pero una audaz mordida en su oreja lo detuvo.

—No lo hagas—demandó aquella voz.

Tony jadeó y torpemente, volvió a quitar su mano. Podía sentir el vigor de las embestidas dentro de su cuerpo y aun cuando realmente era molesto y doloroso, para él era mucho mejor que seguir recreando torpemente esa sensación en su mente. Prefería sentirlo tal cual era en realidad que seguir pensando a solas en algo de lo que no estaba seguro, podía pasar una vez más.

La rapidez y la brusquedad en las acometidas se intensificó y Tony sintió que el calor cubría su rostro. Aquella sensación era inconfundible y sólo se dejó ir. Casi al instante, sintió que una súbita calidez lo llenaba y sin querer que terminara, se resignó al sentir que su piel quedaba desprotegida y él, vacío.

—Bien, señor Stark. Hasta el próximo Mar Di Gras.

Atemorizado, Tony se apresuró a voltearse y a acomodarse la ropa. Atreviéndose a hacer algo que podría costarle algo, sujetó al chico por el brazo.

—No te vayas. Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Peter se soltó con violencia y empezó a subir el cierre de su bragueta.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que me vuelvas a humillar ante tus invitados? ¡Oh! Olvidaba que hace años suspendiste tus fiestas—se burló el joven.

Tony se plantó frente a él.

—Quédate conmigo. Ven conmigo a casa, por favor. ¡Te necesito!

Peter lo esquivó y siguió caminando de regreso a la calle, a donde la música, el bullicio y el carnaval aún seguían explotando en sonidos y colores.

—No. Eso no va a pasar. Hasta luego, señor Stark.

Tony insistió y volvió a impedirle el paso.

—¡Te doy lo que quieras, pero…!

Bajo las luces multicolores, vio el cinismo y la dureza de aquel rostro. Tuvo miedo de ver lo que en realidad representaba esa expresión: el poder, la ira y la lujuria. La locura. Todo aquello que él una vez fue, lo que una vez quiso representar pero nunca se atrevió a llevar al límite. El chico la ostentaba mejor y en su juventud, eso lo hacía en serio peligroso. Cada una de las ruinas humanas el chico las hacia lucir como atributos y con mayor ímpetu que él, que siempre había tenido miedo de todos y de todos. Para él, había sido años de fingir, para el chico era su naturaleza en todo su esplendor. Tony jadeó cuando el chico lo sujetó fuertemente de la barbilla y le escupió en la cara.

—No. Yo vendré y te buscaré cuando se me dé la gana y por favor, no vuelvas a espiarme. Creo que ya sabes de lo que soy capaz y créeme, no quiero tener que mostrártelo por primera vez. Aunque me divierte verte en esta posición, no quiero que me hagas enojar. Mejor cuídate. Hasta pronto.

Tony se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. No le importaba sentirse usado ni humillado. Otra vez la incertidumbre y el vacío que le dejaba aquella ausencia. La multitud pronto se tragó aquella silueta y las máscaras volvieron a mostrarse ante él, como si lo estuvieran protegiendo, como si estuvieran en contubernio para dejar que la impunidad siguiera caminando en el rostro de un falso ángel. Las mujeres y los hombres siguieron mostrando lo peor de sí mismos y él sacó un cigarro más. Se alejó lentamente de aquel lugar mientras fumaba y esperaba a que el humo se disipara junto con aquellos recuerdos que habían sido añadidos a ese interminable desfile de memorias que se acumularían uno tras de otro hasta el fin de sus días, ya fuera que él lo decidiera o que su vida quedara en manos de ese otro.

Tony llegó a su mansión esperando que la piedad tuviera algo de consideración con él, pero por lo demás, sabía que al fin alguien podría reclamarlo como suyo cuando aquel lo deseara. Y él estaría ahí, esperando al siguiente carnaval, no importaba cuánto pudiera tardarse aquello ni cómo volvieran a darse las cosas.


End file.
